


October 7: Leather

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Leather, no sex just horniness, olivia benson deserves quality dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 7: Leather

**Liv:** Vice needs me for an undercover sting tonight.

**Will:** Well, damn. What time do they need you?

**Liv:** Nine.

**Will:** I could swing by at eight and say hi. 

**Liv:** That sounds great. I'll see you, then.

*

Will lets himself into Liv's apartment, announcing his presence by calling out, "Hello? Liv?"

"Bathroom!" Liv calls.

Will steps around Noah's latest Legos masterpiece and pockets his keys. He walks into the bathroom and stops short at the sight of Liv in a tight, black leather dress. "Wow," he says.

Liv flashes him a smirk as she finishes applying blush. "Thanks."

Will shakes his head and stares unabashedly at her ass. "You look amazing."

Liv chuckles and turns to face him. Will discovers the front view is even better than the back. The dress has two zippers--one going up from the waist, one going down. She's got the top zipper situated so she's only showing a hint of cleavage. The bottom one is open to an inch above her knees. "You okay?" Liv asks, her chuckle turning into a full-blown laugh when it takes Will a moment to meet her eyes.

"You're stunning in everything, but I've never considered this," Will says. He shakes his head. "Wow."

"You said that already."

"Well, it bears repeating." Will watches Liv search through her lipsticks. "Can I ask what, exactly, Vice has you doing tonight that makes me want to send a thank you note?"

"There's a mid-sized drug dealer working out of a bar known for its sexy leather clientele. He's also a serial groper, so they're hoping I can get him to feel me up so they have a second charge to hold him on when they move in to arrest him."

"His other victims haven't come forward?" Will holds up a hand before Liv can do more than give him an amused look."I can save you the emotional labor. People who are buying drugs don't want to come to the police about assault because they fear they'll be arrested for buying drugs."

"Look at you, learning the meaning of emotional labor."

Will chuckles. "Happy to be slightly worthy of you."

Liv flashes him a warm look as she applies her lipstick. She presses her lips together, then turns from the mirror, giving Will an exaggerated 'ta-da' motion. "Do I look like a woman of a certain age looking for drugs and a one-night stand?"

Will looks her over again. "May I?" he asks, pointing to her zippers. 

"Are you about to show me you know more about picking up a leather-clad one-night stand than I've previously known?"

"Only if it's you letting me fulfill a fantasy I only just now realized I have," Will replies as he pulls the top zipper down half an inch, then pulls the bottom zipper up two inches. 

Liv slides her hands down her sides and flips her hair over her shoulder. "If this goes quickly, I'll text you. You could meet me there, and we could see where the night takes us."

"You are entirely too good to me," Will replies, and he presses a quick kiss to Liv's neck when she throws back her head and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th SVU fic on the archive. I wasn't expecting it to be Liv/Dodds, either, but life finds a way.


End file.
